Words Got in the Way
by chezlovesyou
Summary: Tony and Michelle. A collection of stories about their relationship, in no particular order. Based on and slightly intertwined with revised song lyrics. stories are both fluffy and angsty... enjoy!New chapter up TM go out dancing...
1. Words Got In The Way

Hello everybody! I am a huge / longtime Tony/Michelle Fan-Fic reader, and I thought that I would give this a try, mostly because when I hear some songs, I can only think of T and M.  
That said, this is somewhat a song fic, but I altered the lyrics to form Michelle's thoughts.  
The song clips are from "_Words Get in the Way_" by Gloria Estefan  
I would _really_ appreciate reviews; I would like to see what you all think of my writing!

Enjoy!

-

Michelle realized that missed her chance, the revelation greeted with a sinking feeling in her chest, her body sagging, she could almost feel her heart being ripped into two pieces by the female voice on the phone, asking for Tony, her Tony.

_I realize you're seeing someone new  
I don't believe she knows you like I do  
the tempermental moody side, the one you would always try to hide from me…  
_

Since she walked through the CTU doors and saw him standing there, practically waiting for her, she knew she still loved him. The needing and wanting him near her had probably never stopped, had just hidden behind her façade of coldness, harsh indifference, steel. She had to stay strong around him, just for one day. Then he would be gone, and she would be alone again.

But Michelle felt Tony's body heat seep through his clothes when he stood next to her, it gravitated towards her, inside she melted, and felt warm for the first time in the months she had been alone. She needed to talk to Tony, about them, about how she knows they need to be together. They could fix his problems as a team, as they used to. But would he want her back now?

_But I know when you have some thing on your mind  
You've been trying to tell me for the longest time  
And before you break my heart in two,  
There's something I've been trying to say to you  
_

She was afraid to look at him. Afraid that any eye contact would give her away; let him see that she was weak with out him, reduced to an empty shell. But, she wondered, why should he even care anymore. What could she say to him? What would bring him back to her? Nothing. She told herself that Tony had slipped through her fingers, even if she did say how she still felt- how she always would feel- how could he ever love her again? How could she tell him that she made a mistake?

_The words get in the way  
There's so much I want to say,  
But it's locked deep inside and if you look in my eyes,  
We might fall in love again.  
I won't even start to cry, and before we say goodbye  
I want to say I love you,  
But the words got in the way_

Michelle realized that they were over now, and Tony's phone call had proved that. But she felt something when they stood near each other, she could feel the unsaid words hanging in the air, separating them, and bringing them closer. Tony was different too, he too adorned the steel mask, and maybe for the same reasons, he wouldn't look into her eyes either.

_Your heart has always been an open door  
But baby I don't even know you any more  
And despite the fact it's hurting me,  
I know I never want to set you free  
_

She couldn't stop herself. Couldn't resist it if she tried. She needed him more than she had ever needed anybody before. She was tired of being cold, and alone, without her love, maybe he would tell her it was over, maybe he would say goodbye for the last time.

Michelle stood in front of her ex-husband, the man she so desperately loved, and gently cupped his chin, easing his face to the level hers. She no longer let herself be afraid of his response. She watched his dark eyes slowly lower to meet hers…

_But the words get in the way  
There's so much I want to say  
But it's locked deep inside and if you look in my eyes,  
We might fall in love again  
I won't even start to cry, and before we say goodbye  
I tried to say I love you, but the words got in the way  
I'm trying to say I love you  
But the words get in the way…_

They needed no more communication; they saw in the other person exactly what they were feeling. They stood there, watching each other, the realization that they belong together forever sinking in and filling Michelle's clear eyes with soft, clear tears. They lunged at each other, desperately embracing, scared to let go of the other for fear that this moment was a dream.

Happiness flooded them, enveloped them. They stood, in CTU -the place that joined them and destroyed them- , intertwined, recognizing what they have been missing. Slowly, Tony turned Michelle's head and pulled toward her for a sweet, lingering kiss. Michelle laid her head on Tony's shoulder, "_I still love you_" she whispered into his ear, snuggling into him even closer, feeling his black curls sweep against her white forehead. He looked into her eyes, "_I will always love you_."

_The words got in the way…_


	2. I Surrender

_So, I loved getting your reviews, they made my day! I've decided to make "Words Got in The Way" a collection of mini Tony/Michelle stories, each story revolving around a song (whose lyrics I will slightly alter), but in no particular order. I never really liked reading "songfics"- so I promise that the song won't play too big a role, but I guess that I am too big of a T/M fan not to think of them when I play certain songs! I hope you like theses stories!_

This fic revolves around Celine Dion's "I Surrender" (with altered lyrics…)

They had gone out on a few dates together, and Michelle was finding herself slipping into Tony. Michelle caught herself smiling more, and being happier. She had given up any hope of relationship with anybody years ago, when she realized what kind of life her job would give her. She was used to being alone, eating cereal for dinner.

But, then came Tony. She was afraid to be with him, worried that if they ever split, that she would also lose her rock, her best friend. Suddenly she began to find the will to be in a relationship, let out all of her emotions to somebody else. By admitting to herself how much she needed Tony, she knew she needed to destroy all of her earlier inhibitions about love. Michelle knew she loved him.

_There's so much life I've left to live  
And this fire's burning still  
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find the will  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake the solid ground  
And give up this fear within  
Of what would happen if you ever knew  
I'm in love with you  
_

Her previous relationships had never worked out, before joining CTU she had basically given up on men, or the possibility of one day getting married. With this decision made, her dreams of a loving future disappeared, and she threw herself into her work.

But since the first day she met Tony, she felt warmth in her chest, something to look forward to… being with Tony at work. After the horrible day with the bomb, they had gone out for dinner and talked, and they clicked. They fit together like no body Michelle had been with before. She knew they that Tony was the one, but she was still hesitant about their future. Michelle was almost certain Tony felt the same way about her, and the thought made her dizzily happy, and each day she came closer to completely letting the thought of Tony take over her.

_  
'Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I want to reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd know you'd give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender  
_

Each time they were together, Michelle became a happier person, Tony brought out the best in her, and made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Each time she had to say goodbye to him, she hurt. She wanted to be with him all the time, to never leave his side; she needed to be a part of him. The only thing keeping her optimistic each day, was the thought of seeing Tony, being with Tony, kissing Tony after their date that night. Gradually, Michelle begin to forget about her swearing-off of men, hoping that by possibly opening herself, she wouldn't get wounded again.

_  
I know I can't survive  
A day away from you  
You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear I will break free  
And I live again with love  
And no one can take that away from me  
And you will see...   
_

At night, Michelle would toss in her bed, unable to sleep, she would stare at the ceiling, a half smile on her face, alone in this dark room, thinking about Tony. Each time they touched, whether it be a quick brush at work or a deep hug, she felt her body warm and her heart pound for Tony.

_Every night's getting longer  
And this fire is getting stronger, baby  
I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive  
I want you to hear my call  
I surrender _

_  
_Sitting up straight in her bed, surrounded by darkness, in the middle of one night, she grasped the implications of what she was feeling, of what he was doing to her. They were in love, she knew it. She smiled to herself, lay her head on the pillow, suddenly feeling the comforting warm, elated feeling only thoughts of Tony could bring her. She imagined their future life together, how nothing could make her happier, ever.

_  
I'll reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'll make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'll know you'd give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender_

_  
_Little did Michelle know, that a few miles away, in his own bed, Tony was thinking the same thing about Michelle. He knew he wanted to be with her forever, nothing had ever felt so right to him. With her he easily forgot about all his failed, hurtful past relationships, he could open up to her, give her his heart. So, while Michelle dosed off to thoughts of being with Tony, he made his plans to tell Michelle that he loved her.

_Right here, right now  
I give my life to live again  
I'll break free, take me  
My everything I surrender all to you_


	3. I Know What Love Is

**_Thank you for all of your great reviews, reading them really encourages my writing to continue! This mini-fic takes place long after chapter 2- I Surrender (Though future chapters will not all be in order…) and it is about Tony proposing to Michelle, I hope you enjoy, and please review!_**

Lyrics from a revised "I Know What Love Is" Celine Dion  
(and yes, as you can tell, I like Celine Dion and Gloria Estefan songs, I think they are perfect for T/M fics!)

-

They sat on the patio, on a gorgeous Los Angeles night, looking at the stars above them, a relaxed, peaceful silence surrounding them. Tony never thought that he would be able to do what he was going to do next, he felt his eyes water as he looked into Michelle's, clear un-expecting ones, he took a deep breath as he began his speech, the one he had spent weeks contemplating, and hours rehearsing. He knew that this was exactly what he wanted to do, he wanted to be with her forever, and Tony hoped he would say yes as he began…

_I was forgotten   
until you called my name  
Lost in the shadows  
until you shined your light my way  
_

Tony really had felt lost before Michelle, he had spent too much time punishing himself for what happened with Nina, but then he met Michelle, a new one at CTU, and he hadn't looked at another girl since, instead he admired her from afar, knowing his luck with relationships, not to mention inner-office ones.

Michelle smiled at him as he spoke in a loving, sing-song voice, she obviously not yet realizing that his beautiful speech was more than yet another declaration of his love for her…

_Now I believe again  
In all my dreams again  
I'm wide eyed and innocent   
Those doubting days  
Are so far away  
_

Michelle had truly given him her life back. Once they had begun dating, just over a week after the day the CTU bomb went off, Tony knew that Michelle was special, and he knew he would try to never let her go.

As he saw Michelle's smile erupt at his telling her how she helped him live again, he bashfully looked down at his lap, afraid that if she looked right at him, he would be blinded by her, and not be able to finish what he had started…

_I will fall  
I know you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly,  
And you'll be there to guide me  
This is my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is   
Now there's no mountain  
Too high for us to climb  
No ocean so wide  
That we could not reach the other side  
Now I believe in me  
'Cause you live and breathe in me  
And nothing can come between  
We are one star  
No night can darken_

_  
_With Michelle by his side, Tony never felt alone or worried that he would fail. With her, he knew that someone always had his back. While speaking to her, Michelle snuggled up to her Tony, her love, and looking over their balcony, into the bright night sky, she lay her head of curls on his shoulder, aware that this was the most comfortable she had ever been in her life. Tony's voice soothed her and simply listening to him say how much he loved and depended on her made her the happiest person alive…

_You might fall   
I will catch you always  
Time has taught me this  
You will fly  
And I'll be there beside you  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is  
_

At this Michelle silently began to cry tears of joy. What he said was true, and exactly what she felt. Michelle knew that with Tony near her, she felt like she could do anything. She was not used to Tony being so romantic. Yes, he bought her presents, and whisked her off to surprise vacations, but it was hard, nobody at work, save Jack knew about their attachment. Michelle thought, that if it was possible, she loved Tony even more this instant, stroking her hair, murmuring his love into the top of her head, clutching her closer as her happy tears seeped into his shirt…

_It's an unspoken thing  
A quiet opening  
There are no words that can go that deep  
But I know  
_

At this, Michelle smiled even wider and lifted her head off of Tony's strong shoulder -her anchors- and looked into his eyes, which were rimed with clear water. Suddenly she knew what was going on, what Tony was going to ask her, just as soon as he finished his talking. The realization drained the color from her face, leaving her lips looking a deep red in the dim overhead light of their patio. Tony took a moment to compose himself, wipe his tear-threatened eyes, took a stabilizing deep breath and he continued as he boldly kept eye contact with Michelle…

_We might fall   
And we will catch each other  
Time has taught me this  
We will fly  
And we'll be there together  
Straight up to my heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is,  
_

He silently leaned in to kiss Michelle as he stealthily pulled the case out of his pocket. As he pulled away from their sweet kiss, Tony slid off the chaise they were sitting on and dropped to one knee on the cold cement in front of Michelle. He opened the black velvet case, and looked at the beautiful, simple ring- just like Michelle he thought-as he picked out himself.

Tony innerly scolded himself for not being able to keep his emotions in check as he felt his eyes welling up again- not like he could help it, he loved and needed Michelle far too much. What a long way I've come, he idly thought. He slowly looked up at Michelle; saw the tears streaming down her face and asked, with as controlled a voice as he could muster:

_Michelle Dessler, will you marry me?  
_

Next chapter: Michelle's Response…


	4. The Greatest Reward

**I loved getting all of your reviews, and here is Michelle's response to Tony's proposal, please keep the reviews coming, they really inspire me to keep writing, so please keep reviewing, even if it is a one word review!  
I also like knowing who is reading or enjoying this…**

**This "ficlet" features a revised "The Greatest Reward" by Celine Dion**

…Continuing…

_Michelle Dessler, will you marry me?_

She couldn't speak. She knew her answer and it whirled through her head, but she was too anxious to accept his offer, she couldn't formulate the words. Instead she instantaneously dropped to her knees, now eye level with Tony, and pulled him in with the most passionate, loving kiss they had ever had together. She pulled away, laid her head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck and whispered into his ear as he held her. They slowly, barely noticeably swayed in tempo to her raspy, tear stained words…

_So suddenly, so strange  
Life woke me up, things changed  
I've done my best, I heard your call  
I knew I had it all  
_

She had always known that Tony was the one. Before they even started dating, when she would spend all day at CTU glancing at him; the days when she wasn't sure if she wanted Tony to see her staring or not. Even though she had known that she wanted to be with Tony, she thought it was impossible in more ways than one. When the impossible finally did happen, an amazing change in both of them occurred. Michelle gasped for breath and continued …

_  
So suddenly, so strong  
My prejudice was gone  
You needed me, I wanted you _

_I found my place,  
I'm different now, these days  
_

He had changed her for the better, and they gave each other the love that they needed. They had found each other's places, beside the other…

_  
The greatest reward  
Is the light in your eyes  
The sound of your voice  
And the touch of your hand  
You make me who I am  
_

Michelle steadied herself and slowly stood up as she continued speaking to Tony, fully aware that she hadn't yet accepted his proposal. She smiled at the confused look on Tony's face as he sat back down on the ground, curiously watching her move to the edge of their balcony and leaning on the rail, the stars twinkling beyond her, her face outlined and glowing like an angel's…

_  
You trust me, I grow  
I gave my heart, and now I show  
There's nothing else I cherish more  
I will stand by you for sure  
_

Now Tony knew where she was going with this, it was Michelle's chance to give herself to him all over again, to let out all her feeling to him, her proposal to him. With a swelling feeling in his chest, Tony realized that she was going to say yes to him, and he placed himself standing next to her, leaning on the rail, watching her speak, loving her more with each passing second…

_The greatest reward  
Is the love that I can give  
I'm here for you now  
For as long as I live,  
You make me who I am  
_

At the part about being with him, for as long as she lives, Tony reached for her delicate hand and intertwined it with his, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

_  
So suddenly, it's clear to me  
Things change  
Our future lies in here and now  
We made it through somehow  
_

They had made it through, through the long hours in CTU together, yet still apart, through their various work trips away from each other, through the day of the bomb and the following reconstruction. Michelle knew because of this, they could get through anything, as long as they were a unit, a couple…

_  
Now the greatest reward  
Is the love that I have given  
I'm here for you now  
For as long as I will live, and  
You make me who I am  
_

Michelle rotated to face Tony, who was in awe of her impromptu monologue. She nervously half-smiled and looked him in the eyes, fresh tears leaving streaky water lines down her face…

_  
Tony, you make me who I am, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

She held out her left hand, it shaking slightly as she tried to control her joyous, gentle sobs, and he carefully slid the ring on to her finger, it was a perfect fit. Immediately, Tony swooped down to pick Michelle off the ground, spun her in a circle- a delirious smile plastered across his face, her arms strewn around his neck, their tears on the front of his shirt. He carried his fiancé off of the porch and into their house, carelessly shutting the glass door behind them.

_**I hope you all liked it, I plan to write more,  
but please review about the things you liked or didn't like so I can improve the stories! thank you for all the reviews so far! you have no idea how much I appreciate them! **_


	5. Your Picture

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews! **_

**_I love writing about "happy" Tony and Michelle, but a huge part of who their characters are alter while they were apart (and then back together!), So the following is takes place after Michelle has left Tony and is slightly longer than my other ones…_**

_**Please review and enjoy… Happy Holidays!**_

_This chapter features a revised "Your Picture" by Gloria Estefan _

Morning. One of Michelle's least favorite part of the day now. No, that was an understatement. Every minute of the day was hard, something she felt she had to get through… but for what? To go home from her job at Division to an empty house, a lonely house. Eat a microwaved meal, fall into bed and straight to sleep, not because she wanted to, the exhaustion drove her to do it. She hated what she had been forced to do.

She had left him, her rock, pillar, her love. She despised herself for it, yet she tried to convince herself that it was necessary, this Tony was not the man she had married or planned a life with.

Now she felt naked without her ring on her left hand- no, Tony's ring on her left hand. Now she woke-up alone in the mornings.

Every morning, still groggy, Michelle rolled over, instinctively feeling to her left to see if Tony was still in bed. He never was. Michelle knew then, before she opened her eyes, when she didn't ever feel his heat radiating towards her, keeping her warm. And every morning she silently chastened herself for not remembering that she had left Tony. So instead of waking up and looking into Tony's face in the morning, she now (after realizing that Tony wasn't there) greedily grabbed the 5 by 7 picture of Tony from the empty pillow she couldn't go to sleep without kissing and placing next to her…

_Every day I wake up to your picture  
Open up my eyes and there's still you  
In the very same spot I had placed you  
The very same expression  
That lights up all of my room  
_

She would hold the picture above her head as clear tears slowly blurred her line of vision. The picture was one she had taken on one of their insanely infrequent vacations:

They had gone to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico for their honeymoon, and they had just spent a long day together on the beautiful beach and sun, and in their gorgeous hotel room. Hand in hand they walked down the water's edge, watching the sun set. Tony was smiling and laughing at something or other- at that moment Michelle took the picture of the man she loved, the sun casting a beautiful light shadow across his face. His eyes full of adoration toward the person holding the camera.  
When they got home, tan and as happy as anyone at CTU had ever seen them, Michelle had that picture enlarged. Tony jokingly told her that she should have a picture of them together, so she re-printed several other's to keep around their house and on their desks, but she loved this particular one too much to share with anybody, she kept it close to her.

Still in bed, Michelle smiled through her gentle tears at the recurring memory, as well as many other that semi-peacefully haunted her at all times. Suddenly taking note of the crinkled edges of the picture, she idly wondered what would happen to her when the picture became worn…

_Though the colors maybe somewhat faded  
The smile has almost vanished from your face  
As you disappear I re-invent you  
From my imagination  
You can never be erased  
_

She was making herself miserable by longing for him, needing to sleep next to him, she knew she was doing this to herself, but when she saw the picture, it showed her the old Tony, the Tony that was her husband and who would risk his life for her. She didn't want to see him as the Tony who actually had risked everything for her and now seemed to regret it. She sighed.

Michelle propped her small body up on one arm and put Tony's face on the opposite pillow. As much as it hurt her to see him, it was her drug. As impossible as it was to get up to go to work in the morning, she couldn't even open her eyes without knowing that she would at least see Tony, even if it is his picture. She knew when she told Tony that it was over, she would miss him… but she needed- wanted him now, but she couldn't again put herself through the torture that was watching him shrivel away from his old self.

_  
There is no way to bargain with the future  
In the end there are no guarantees   
Even though you're gone I'll always find you  
Right here where I left you  
Smiling back at me  
_

Michelle tried to be optimistic. When she was looking at him "beside her", so obviously happy then, she only saw him as he used to be. At first to console herself she tried to tell herself that perhaps they were never meant to be a couple. Maybe they should never have gotten married, that their relationship was a mistake… But that was the worst lie she ever told herself. Anybody could see, just by looking at them how in love they were, how perfect they were for each other. How they had completed each other. After they announced their engagement at CTU, co-workers had told them that they knew how amazing they would be as a couple, how they wondered they hadn't see their relationship coming.

Michelle would always get angry at this thought, if they were meant to be together, why did this have to happen to them? She didn't know. No one would ever know. But that's the way it is, Michelle told herself that she accepted that, but the evidence of her crying for Tony as she would wake was too strong against her case…

_  
Does every star have a season, a moment, a reason to be?  
I have watched with regret as they flicker then die  
But at least for one second we bathed in the light  
Of their passing  
The memory forever lasting  
Through the weeks and the distance your image remains  
Like the first day I saw you, you'll never be changed  
I will always need your picture  
_

When she had calmed down, Michelle clutched the picture closely to her chest, eyes shut, willing Tony to change, revert to his former, and better self. So she could go back to being Tony's Michelle, the strong and tender one- not the one with tears slowly cascading down her face, staring at a picture of something she may never have again each morning.

Michelle still imagined the life they had planned to live. A new house in the nice suburbs of Santa Monica- their condo, although large, would never be enough room for the two or three kids they wanted, along with a dog. Then finally, the new jobs, away from CTU and the CIA, they would work in a place that would always keep them and their family safe. When they had gotten married, this one the one piece of advice Jack had given them, which they had decided to follow when the time was right.

Michelle still dreamed of that life, but somehow that dream diluted its self, and became like a fantasy. It almost hurt less to think about it now that she knew it wouldn't happen. She still would still imagine her and Tony's life. She would never want that with anybody else. Michelle knew that deep down she would never be remarried or ever find love like Tony's. Her life was like this morning now…

_  
Every day I wake up to your picture  
I fashion you a different attitude  
Try to visualize the things you would be doing  
Not in desperation  
Just to feel a part of you  
_

After she had let the emotions fully wash over and drown her, Michelle knew she had to get out of bed, go to work, save the day, save the country- forget Tony for a little while. She kissed the portrait and slipped it into her bedside table. She stepped into the scouring shower and attempted to wash the pain out of her pores and down the drain. She walked out of the house, always wishing that Tony was walking beside her, that hand on her lower back, guiding her to their car to go to work together. Now she closed and locked the door behind herself, and briskly walked toward her car, head lowered, silently saying a small prayer for her Tony, the man she would always love…

_  
There is no way to bargain with the future  
What we have in store we can't for see   
Even though you're gone I'll always love you  
And your picture's here where I left you  
Smiling back at me_

_**I hope you enjoyed this, please review and tell me what you think! I love to hear from readers ! Thank you all!**  
_


	6. Falling Into You

**_I LOVED hearing from you about the last chapter! I was on my winter vacation in Mexico, so it was the best feeling when I got back and read all of your reviews! As per many requests, This is a "happy" Tony and Michelle chapter, I thought it would be appreciated over the hoildays! I hope to write more chapters soon!_**

**_Now a quick favor/ question. I am planning to write a chapter where Tony and Michelle tell CTU that they are engaged. The only problem is that because all of my chapters are song based, I need a song to go along with that chapter. So, if anybody has any ideas of songs that might fit this (about anticipation of something, finding the right time, telling someone something... whatever is possible...), I would LOVE to hear about it!_**

**_Thanks to you all!_**

**_S_**

* * *

The Following includes a revised "_Falling Into You" by Celine Dion_

The room was silent, save the deep, measured breathing from the person next to him on the bed. Michelle was curled on the side of Tony, her head resting on his chest, her curly hair spread in a messy halo around her. The soft white sheets were slightly askew around them, Tony had tucked them snuggly underneath Michelle and himself after she had drifted to sleep. Tony smiled to himself in the dark room and pulled the sleeping Michelle even tighter into his chest, hoping to keep her warm while she blissfully slept. He buried his chin into her dark curls and kissed the top of her head. Tony sighed. There was nothing he could do now. Tonight was their first night together, and it couldn't have been anymore perfect. And now she was lying next to him, a small smile curving her lips as she sleeps. He knew he loved her. Everyday he loved her more- now he just needed to tell her…

_And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
I see us inside of each other  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"  
_

He honestly never thought he could do this again. Open himself up to another person. But Michelle was different. She was perfect, when he sees her, something clicks. There is a shift in him and something tells him: it's all ok, Michelle is here... He couldn't describe it, but he knew- he had always known- that they go together. Maybe they were meant to be together, that they met at CTU for a reason. And now he loves her, and would do anything for her…

_I'm falling into you  
Our dream could come true  
And it feels so good, falling into you_

_  
_Lying in his bed, in the tranquil room, Tony knew that this was it. From the first time they slept together, he knew that there was no one else for him but her. He could never be with anybody else. Michelle broke all of his previous inhibitions about what it was like to date someone, be with someone. He needed her there…

_At first I was afraid to let you in here  
But now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
I see the walls begin to tumble down  
And I can't even see the ground_

_  
_Tony had agonized over first asking her out, worried about any relationship, an inner-office relationship nonetheless. But he also heard that nagging voice in his head, it told him that he had nothing to worry about, Michelle was the right "one". And being with her since the bomb went off was the best time in his life. She brought out the best in him, at work and away from it. Even co-workers had casually mentioned what a good mood he was always seemed to be in, and a few days before he overheard others wondering what had gotten into their formerly uptight and oft cranky boss.

_I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good- falling into you  
_

Lying on the soft pillows, Tony smiled at the memory. Michelle had laughed so hard when he told her what he had heard, that she had trouble breathing. When her laughter had somewhat subsided, she jokingly asked him what everybody at work would think if they knew she was dating with the boss. He teasingly said he didn't know – as always, he loved her playfulness when they were away from the office, far away from the chaos and stress and constant pressure- and proceeded to take one of her throw pillows off the sofa and carefully chuck it at her. A full-blown pillow fight ensued, and eventually ended with them snuggling, entertwined on the couch, watching a crackling fire on the other side of her living room…

_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are  
Catch me, don't let me drop,  
Love me, don't ever stop_

Tony stroked her soft skin with his fingertips, gently, because if she had woken up, she would have to see him with slightly misty eyes, thinking about her and their future together. But now, Tony was almost too eager to sleep. In the back of his mind he played out their life together, moving in to their own house, getting married, kids, grandkids, happiness—but he had to stop himself here. He wondered, prayed that she felt the same way about him, or at least would one day. He continued stroking her back and arm, breathing in her scent, vaguely wishing she was awake, so they could just be together…

_So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
And while you sleep I will miss you  
I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good, just falling into you  
_

With Michelle all around him: curled on her side, head firm on his chest, in his head, Tony fell asleep.

At some point during the night, Michelle opened her eyes, unsure of where exactly she was. After a brief, panicked second she realized that she was next to Tony, and because of that, everything was ok. She titled her head upwards, and left a soft kiss on his lips before succumbing to sleep again.

_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are  
Falling into you_

_

* * *

**Happy Hoildays to everybody, please review to let me know what you think!**  
_


	7. Seal Our Fate

_**Hello everybody! I decided to put up another chapter quickly as a late Christmas gift (or an early Hannukuh one...)!  
I was planning on doing a "sadder" piece for this chapter, but it's still the holidays, and this one is more fun!  
I loved all the reviews from last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one!  
It takes place during season 2, right after Michelle and Mason's fateful talk! Please review and enjoy!  
S **_

"_Seal Our Fate" by Gloria Estefan is featured in this chapter  
(yes, I know I use alot of "these" types of songs, but it's my "feel good" music, and always nice to listen to... plus the lyrics fit perfectly!)_

_

* * *

_

Michelle walked down the steps from George Mason's office deep in thought. Her shoes clicked on the cold metal stairs and her hand brushed over the handrail. As always, her first instinct was to look toward Tony's station. He was there bent over, furiously scribbling something on a piece of paper, occasionally glancing at the computer screen in front of him. She scolded herself when she smiled, quickly hiding it and slyly looking around to see if anyone had noticed her. She couldn't help it, she was just happy to know that he was there. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the decision she felt she had to make. George Mason had made her think twice. Should she tell Tony how she felt about him?

A part of her job is understanding and accepting that any day might be their last, anything can happen. Michelle knew as well as anyone that there was a chance that she might not survive the threat, Tony might not either. A pounding thump in her chest caused her to pause at the bottom step of the sleek staircase leading to the director's office. She thought she had lost Tony when the bomb at CTU had gone off, and the only thing she thought in that terrifying moment was that she never told him how she felt.

_They say it's never too late  
And, though that might be the case sometimes  
The sad truth of it is  
Opportunity won't knock twice  
You can put off 'til tomorrow  
But tomorrow might never come  
Got to think about the future  
'Cause today soon will be long gone  
_

She thought back to her conversation with Mason. Today was the first time she had seen Mason open up, speak somewhat kindly, it was ironic that he was going to die now of all times. Michelle felt sorry for him, and what he had told her still resounded in her head as she seated herself at her work station.

_  
Where will you be a few years down the line?  
Will it be everything you've dreamed of?  
It's always harder to do what is right  
Sometimes one bad decision can mess up your life_

_  
_Mason almost didn't deserve this. He gave up his dream and made people miserable. Michelle would never want this to happen to her. She knew the consequences of her choices, at CTU and in her practically non-existent personal life- but that was her punishment for her dedication. One mistake and that could be it, Michelle thought sadly. If there was ever one mistake Michelle didn't want to make, it would be regretting telling- or not telling Tony how much she cared for him._  
_

_We seal our fate with the choices we make  
Don't give a second thought to the chances we take  
Could come up anytime; better be wide awake   
'Cause we seal our fate with the choices we make  
_

Her mind strayed back to George Mason as Michelle worked. Was not doing what he loved what made him a bitter person? Yes. She didn't want to end up like that- always wishing she had told Tony how she felt. But would that be a bad idea? Mason did tell her to find something she loved, and to do it- that everything else is just background noise.

But what if she was wrong about the kind of person Tony was…- no that was impossible, and a lame excuse. They had worked too closely together for so long, Michelle could feel them click into each other, she could physically sense their minds fitting together, and they produced the best results. That wasn't the problem: what if she told Tony how she felt and it wasn't reciprocated? That could destroy her.

_Surely, you say   
It's not as bad as you make it sound  
If we make a mistake   
Can we always turn it back around?  
_

At her computer, Michelle took a deep breath, attempting to center herself in the midst of the turmoil going through her mind. She glanced up, absentmindedly. There he was, a few work stations away. She never thought this would happen to her. He was talking to an analyst and making small hand movements. All the noise in the room seemed to fade away in to a buzz in the background as her eyes focused in on him. She saw each movement his lips made, and somewhere, deep down, she knew she wanted to kiss those lips. She could vaguely hear what he was saying to the other person, but her brain wasn't processing it. All she saw was Tony.

_  
Before you know it, it's gotten way out of hand  
In ways that you had never dreamed of  
Never worth the price you pay in the end  
Instead of being ahead, you're starting over again _

_  
_Michelle snapped out of her trance just before Tony looked her way. Their eyes brushed past each other for a split second, and Michelle could swear she almost saw the beginning of a smile flicker across his face, almost illuminating his eyes, almost turning up the corner of his lips. She cared for him. Deeply. With a passion, her crush had gone out of control, and she liked him more each passing day.

But it would be frowned upon- a relationship with the boss, especially in a place like CTU. But it was Tony. Since she had started working there, Tony was the person she could talk to, collaborate with, never with any problems. He wanted to be with him, hug him, kiss him, and always be there for him- in and outside of CTU. She sighed. She needed to make a decision. This could be it. Now or never…

_We seal our fate with the choices we make  
Don't give a second thought to the chances we take  
Could come up anytime; better be wide awake   
'Cause we seal our fate with the choices we make_

Michelle saw Tony making his way to her workstation. She knew this was it. She was nervous, and worried, and scared, but this is what she had to do. As Tony sat on the edge of her desk, Michelle shot a fleeting look in the general direction of Mason's office. She was looking for support for what she was about to do next: she had found something she loved, she was going to go for it. As she shyly raised her eyes to meet Tony's, the rest of CTU's sounds drifted away, fading into inaudible murmur's as she opened her mouth to speak, to take her chance…

* * *

_**Please review with comments or criticism, and Happy Holidays and New Year! **_


	8. Fly

_**I hope everyone's Holidays were great!  
Ok, so not all of this chapter happened in season 4 (so i guess it's a bit "AU"),  
although I wish they had a scene like this!  
Please review and enjoy! **_

_Featuring "__Fly" by Celine Dion_

The rain was dropping fat drops on every inch of the stationary car. It was pounding the black, slick cement of the parking lot, the noise deafening and frightening. Michelle didn't hear a thing. She couldn't process anything. She sat in her large car, only vaguely aware of how she had gotten there.

She was somberly ordered home by someone, she had spoken to them, but at that point she couldn't feel anything but numbness. She could now, though. She knew she had walked the rows of cars to reach her own; her clothes were beyond damp, soaked to the skin, her hair threatening to curl. She should have been cold, she was always cold, especially in the rain, but she just felt empty. And the burning tears rolled out of her eyes, down each inch of skin, covering her perfect complexion with the intricate sloping stains only tears can produce.

Tony is the only one ever able to keep me warm. Michelle realized with a start when the outside draft seeped through the glass and metal of the car, turning her wet shirt icy. But she couldn't start the car, she couldn't leave.

Tony. He was gone…

_Fly, fly little wing  
Fly beyond imagining  
You were my softest cloud, my whitest dove  
Upon the wind of heaven's love  
Past the planets and the stars  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
Escape our sorrow and your pain  
And fly again_

Tony. He was gone. Really gone. Not like those times before when she had cried like this until she succumbed to sleep; then he was only miles away, even if not with her anymore.

Now they couldn't start over again. They would never do what Michelle had wanted to do since the terrible divorce. Now she was empty. Cold. Only Tony could keep her full, content, cozy. And much as she had tried after the divorce, she couldn't be with anyone but Tony. Somewhere at the back of her mind, while the other thoughts were racing through, Michelle decided that she was going to take her old wedding ring off of her bedside table, where it always sat, and she was going to put it back on her finger. She was never going to take it off. That's what she wanted, but it didn't feel like enough.

As had the cold from the outside, the pain seeped into her bones. Physical pain that one might associate with a broken bone… but this pain was from a broken heart. Why? She wanted to ask. Why me, him, us? She didn't know where to turn; her world was closing in on her, slowly. She wasn't scared of the suffocation that the closing in was sure to cause, she had felt it before, she just didn't know if she could live through that again.

Michelle thought back. Yes, she had talked to Bill. He was sorry for them. And everybody else would be, she knew, but what could they do now? Tony was dead, part of her was dead. It hurt more than ever before- to have the one thing you'd wanted, no- needed, given to you, and then ripped out of your hands, with you left behind, wildly flailing in order to try to feel it again.

She felt the tears slightly ebb and blur her eyes as she tilted her head backwards to the ceiling. Could Tony see her now? Was he watching her cry, was he wishing that he could hold her now? The tears flowed harder…

_Fly, fly my precious one  
Our endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
Far too beautiful for this  
Cross over to the other shore  
Feel my love forevermore  
And hold my memory bittersweet  
Until again we meet_

Michelle tried to control her breathing, regain charge of her mind- she knew she could. She was still shaky when she slowly, apprehensively reached over to the glove compartment. She quickly withdrew her hand as it popped open. With another deep breath, salty tears almost obstructing her view, she reached into the lit box; her hand immediately touching metal, what she was looking for. She calmly placed it on the passenger seat and shut the compartment with a hesitant click.

Michelle stared straight ahead and steadied herself to look at what she had extracted. In one precise, unhurried, fluid motion, she turned her head to the seat and looked down. There was her gun, the metal flickering from the past midnight sheen penetrating the glass window. The rain cast strange patterns across the car seats and her lap, and the gun. Surprisingly the sight of her loaded gun didn't scare Michelle, she didn't yet know why she had taken it out, but now that she had, a serene atmosphere settled into the dark car. It seemed to give her tears more meaning. ..

_Fly, fly no need to leave me here  
I won't waste a breath, try to not shed a tear  
Our hearts are pure, our soul can be free  
Be on your way, but please wait for me  
Above the universe we'll climb  
On beyond the hands of time  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
We will never forget_

Why did she take out that gun? Michelle asked herself rationally, but she knew the answer. She only wished she had her wedding ring with her. She choked down her cries, the tears coming faster, more violently now, as she remembered her possessiveness of the ring. She thought of it as her personal piece of Tony, always wrapped around her finger, always for her to have.

While married she would wake up at night -waking up Tony in the process- when she forgot to put her ring back on before falling asleep, after needing taking it of for one or another reason. She would wake Tony, and he, mumbling and bumping into furniture in the dark would journey to the bathroom, grope along the marble countertops, until he could return the silver band to her. She always made Tony replace the ring on her finger with a kiss. When she had left Tony, she gave him her ring. Every night of their separation, Michelle would cry herself to sleep, and then wake up panicked, feeling naked and alone, needed her ring to comfort her, wishing there was Tony to comfort her. But her ring was never there, nor was Tony. The day their divorce was made final, his lawyer gave her a small package. No note. She had shakingly entered her house and opened the package. Inside was her ring. He had known she would need it. Michelle didn't know if she should be offended or if she should want to thank him. But she stopped sleeping with that ring on, and the dreams and disoriented nights still left her crippled. So, every night after a terrifying dream, she would sweep her hand across the oak table to clutch the small circle to her chest. She slept with the silver band pressing into her palm, every day she left it by her bedside. Michelle couldn't put it on again, Tony wasn't hers anymore, and wearing the ring reminded her of what she used to have, what she had lost. But holding the ring gave her a bit of comfort, a bit of the old Tony.

Now, as she ran her fingertips over the smooth and cold metal of the gun, she almost wished she could feel the two metals scrape together, hear them clink. But at the same the thought almost scared her. Only almost.

She looked straight ahead as she gingerly removed her hand. Her vision blurred again and she became conscience of a fleeting hot sensation on her neck. Just a tear, and it turned lukewarm then cold as it and others slid under her shirt. A deep breath -not a sigh- ensued. She stopped thinking for a moment and felt the frosty bitter pain cascade through her again. She was nothing now, she knew this. Again she looked over to the thing on the seat. She stared at it again. It was there, right next to her; within an arms reach.

Tony. She opened her mouth to say his name into the silence, but she couldn't form the words. I love you, she wanted to say. Michelle quickly and deliberately wiped her face with a sleeve. Her makeup was long gone through the course of the day, only a trace of gray black remained under the glassy eyes of her now mostly dry face. Her tears backed up into her eyes and she stared stoically ahead as they threatened to spill over, her head, her chest, everything aching. The option was there, it hung, cloudy around her head…

_Fly, fly little wing  
We'll fly where only angels sing  
We'll fly away, the time is right  
Go now, find the light_

The silence was broken by the ring of a phone. Hesitation set in. Michelle knew she had to answer it, old habit kicking it, and she grimaced at the unprompted pain her arm generated at its reaching to her cell phone.

"_Hello?"_ she questioned in a shaky voice, barely conquering the growing lump in her throat; willing her voice not to quiver, her tears to wait before spilling at the sound of her own words in the air. She diverted her eyes from the gun as she had spoken. She didn't know who would be calling her or why, but something told her it must be important...


	9. Wrapped

_**I loved writing this one, I hope you enjoy it, it is somewhat a companion to the earlier "Falling Into You"... **_

Featuring "_Wrapped" Gloria Estefan _

Michelle's eyes snapped open at the first hint of sunlight invading the peaceful room. She lightly, hurriedly lifted her back off of the mattress, for a split second again, she wasn't sure where she was; but then her mind registered that it was Tony sleeping on his back beside her, she was in Tony's bed, and she eased herself back down to the mattress, to continue snuggling with Tony, a huge smile plastered on her face as she remembered the events of the last night…

_I keep every tear like an ocean  
For every day that my fortune  
Kept me from being with you  
I cradle your faith that reveals me  
Grows like a flower then heals me  
Fills me with promise anew_

He had made her one of his "famous" home cooked meals, and afterwards they had been resting on his overstuffed couch, listening to soft music, and Tony asked Michelle to dance. The song was slow and calm-- and Tony guided her gently. At the end of that song, Michelle pulled back from his arms and looked into his eyes. She knew then that she was falling even deeper in love with this man, and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. As their lips met, the kiss began as slow and sensual, but quickly became passionate. They simply didn't stop, Michelle wanted him tonight, and somehow they made their way into Tony's bedroom. It was a perfect first time together, and Michelle couldn't honestly recall ever falling asleep so content in her life. She was losing herself in all that was Tony, and she didn't want to be found…

_I carry your worn disillusion  
When my pathetic confusion  
Kept me from speaking the truth  
I'm simply a coin in your fountain  
Lost like the seconds I'm counting  
Till I am closer to you_

The light continued to slowly pour into the room through the far bay window, scattering the leftover pieces of the night, reducing them to memories. Michelle laid her head on Tony's chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heart beat, unintentionally synchronizing their breathing. When she realized what she was doing, Michelle blushed and chided herself, slightly embarrassed in catching herself doing something strangely romantic, but something that felt right. Michelle propped herself on one of her elbows, quietly, as to not wake the man sleeping beside her, and simply watched him sleep.

_Now I cherish the morning that found us  
With the night scattered around us  
faded and painting me blue  
I carry the joy in my footsteps  
Making my way to your harbor  
You don't need to go any farther  
You are my sun and my moon_

Michelle knew that she would remember this morning forever. Not only was it their first "morning after" but it was the first one where Michelle hadn't felt strange waking up with this other person beside her. But with Tony here, watching his face, completely blissful, and completely oblivious to her watching eyes, every thing felt right, "almost like it is meant to be" resounded in her head.

_Wrapped in your arms where it's peaceful  
Back in your arms where I'm happy  
I would do anything gladly  
Only to be with you again_

Last night the only thing on her mind had been how good it had felt to be in Tony's arms as she drifted off to sleep. The feeling of serenity that washed over her, the peacefulness she felt when she was half-asleep and feeling Tony's hand tracing measured circles across her back and arms; the soft chin buried in her hair; the tight squeeze Tony gave her, as though he wanted her closer to him- she wanted to be closer to him too.

_Wrapped in your arms I can wander  
Out to the heavens above me  
Hearing you say that you love me  
Back in your arms, I'm free  
_

She looked down at Tony's face, drawn flat with the depths of sleep, eyelids smooth and un-flickering, his lips slightly apart. She fought the urge to lean over and kiss him, wake him up, just to be with him more-- but she let him sleep, and she happily kept watching him. His dark hair was mussed up, and sticking out in strange places, and using her fingers, she gingerly tried to smooth it down. She felt the soft hair between her fingers and remembered lovingly how good it had felt the night before as well.

_I keep every phrase barely spoken  
That from your lips may have broken free  
As you give me your love  
My yearning is constant and steady  
When I'm with you I'm already  
Everything I can ever become_

Michelle joyfully sighed. She could wake up to this every morning: the early morning sun illuminating their skin, the pleased look on dreaming Tony's face, her hair feeling wild- slept in, but beautiful, and the simple weight of Tony next to her in bed. His presence made her feel alive, wanted, real-- things she hadn't really felt for awhile.

After seeing how amazing last night was, Michelle knew she wanted to spend every night with Tony, never to sleep alone, with the thermostat cranked, and waking up huddled, almost shivering and a little lonely, still clinging on to fleeting dreams about Tony.

She recalled the sweet nothings Tony whispered into her curls, under his chin, as she snuggled closer to him before losing consciousness. The sound of his hushed voice, and the constant heat radiating through his body lulled her to sleep

_I cherish the morning that found us  
With the night scattered around us  
faded and painting me blue  
I carry your joy in my footsteps  
Making my way to your harbor  
Don't need to go any farther  
You are my sun and my moon_

Michelle was smiling down at her boyfriend when he began to move his arms, and when he opened his eyes; they immediately focused in on Michelle's. For what seemed like tense, anticipatory forever, but was really a fraction of a second- Michelle frantically wondered how Tony would react. Would he be happy to see her, or would he regret last night? Deep down she knew he would be as happy as she was, how he could not be after he saw how they completed each other- but Michelle still needed reassurance.

Instantly she knew the answer as Tony's face erupted into a large smile. "Good Morning, Sweetheart." Tony whispered as he reached for neck and pulled her toward him for a morning kiss. She smiled back at him and settled back on to his chest, her new favorite sleeping position. He idly stoked her hair, and they lay, each of their minds thinking the same thing. "This feels so right…"

_Wrapped in your arms where it's a peaceful  
Back in your arms where I'm happy  
I would do anything gladly  
Only to see you again  
Wrapped in your arms I can wander  
Out to the heavens above me  
Hearing you say that you love me  
Back in your arms where I'm free  
_

Michelle abruptly lifted her head up at the same time they both broke the silence by starting to talk. They both smiled, slightly embarrassed and Michelle looked down, her hair tumbling over and covering her face. Tony started, "Michelle," he tucked her unruly curls behind her ears, and he lifted her chin with his hand. He propped himself up on his left elbow, they were directly across from each other, he fastened her eyes with his and said, "I love you, Michelle, more than you will ever know."

An upwelling started in the pit of her chest, and now Michelle knew that she had never felt happier. It was Tony's turn to agonize over the second before her response. "I love you too," Michelle replied leaning in to kiss him. Both smiling and beyond elated, they settled comfortably under the sheets again, to wrap each other in their arms and watch the sun rise through the window.

_Wrapped in your arms I can wander  
Out to the heavens above me  
Hearing you say that you love me  
Back in your arms where I'm free_


	10. Seduces Me

_This is just a quick chapter I decided to update with today, it takes place during season 2,  
in the scene with Tony and Michelle in the dark CTU hallway... Enjoy._

_Lyrics from "Seduces Me"__by Celine Dion_

The tears flowed as she reached the dark hallway, trying to find solace in the cold, damp wall. Michelle leaned all of her weight into it, not knowing what to do—only dread filled her. The day would determine the rest of her life in more than one way, it might ruin her. Her brother reappearing helped her in no way, her work was piling up and engulfing her.

She covered her eyes with her hands trying in vain to stop the flooding tears, trying to keep her breath steady. Hearing the distinct gait of a person on crutches coming closer to her, Michelle quickly attempted to wipe her face dry, she didn't want to be caught in this compromising state, especially not by Tony.

She hoped he wouldn't notice her tear stained face, she hoped the dim light would be forgiving. But he noticed. After talking to Tony her fears begin to ebb, but then everything came rushing back to her, the tears re-emerged, but this time it was Tony and not the wall she fell into. He pulled her into a hug and with his touch everything bad simply melted away…

_Everything you are  
Everything you'll be  
Touches the current of love  
So deep in me  
Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me_

Tony could only think about how strong and beautiful Michelle was as he pulled her into a hug. He wanted to take away all her fears, rest his cheek in her hair. He was surprised by this sudden notion. After many seconds, Tony and Michelle knew that their hug hadn't yet stopped, that their bodies fit together; Michelle realized how much she needed his contact, but at the same time, given their circumstances, the hug maybe should have felt inappropriate… but it didn't…

_All that I am  
All that I'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me  
_

They simultaneously pulled away from the embrace—they knew they should, but Tony left his hand on her cheek, feeling her tears begin to dry away into nothing. Michelle couldn't take her eyes off him. His hand felt warm against her moist cheek—his hand meant comfort. Something clicked in Michelle's mind. Tony wasn't taking his hand off her, and she didn't want him to stop touching her.

In his eyes at that instant she saw exactly what she wanted. Something erupted in her and she couldn't stop it. His sweeping hand was compelling her, a fire inside growing stronger, her body almost aching and craving more of his touch, he is all she needs, she was completely seduced…

_I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay  
_

In one swift movement her lips were on his, hungrily, passionately. No thoughts entered her mind; everything was Tony's lips on hers, his breath on her face. She succumbed to what she had tried to once deny, but what she had always wished would happen. Michelle felt a power growing within her, her mouth craving his, how good it felt with Tony. With a sudden, sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, Michelle realized what exactly she was doing and pulled away, the exact opposite of what she really wanted to do. How could she let herself do that, give in like that?

_Everything in this world  
Every voice in the night  
Every little thing of beauty  
Comes shining through in your eyes  
And all that is you becomes part of me too  
'Cause all you do seduces me_

Tony heard her mumbled apology as she gasped for breath and knew that deep down she wasn't really sorry, neither was he, the attraction between them was just too strong. Tony needed to kiss her, the back of his mind whispered that they could do this. Before Michelle could process what was happening, she felt the heat on her face once more, and his soft lips on hers as Tony melted away her fears again. And she let a small groan escape her lips as she pressed them against Tony's. He could taste her salty tears on her lips.

He pulled her closer, never wanting to stop. Michelle felt her knees start to buckle under her, turn to jelly from the intensity of their contact; she leaned more heavily into Tony. Her body felt warm from his arms, and she felt safe with him in the secluded hallway. Nothing else mattered, this is what they both wanted, now they were both content and electrified as they kissed for the first time…

_And if I should die before tomorrow  
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
I thank God I've ever known you  
I fall down on my knees  
For all the love we've saved  
_

They slowly separated and Michelle brought her brimming eyes upwards to meet his. She felt a pang in her chest when they locked gazes. "Tony," they heard a voice say down the hall, several feet away. And Tony was off, leaving Michelle panting for breath, a stray tear unhurriedly trickling down her porcelain skin. As Tony neared the corner of the hallway, he stole a glance back at Michelle. He was taken aback at how beautiful she looked, awkward shadows cast across her body, loose curls framing her face. As he went head-first back into the bullpen of CTU, Tony knew that they weren't done yet…

_Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me seduces me  
All that you do… Seduces me_


	11. Conga

_Hi, everyone. I'm **so **sorry it's been so long since my last update! Things have been crazyand busy,  
and i've had such a hard time finding any spare time. I'm also in the throes of writing another story (or two)...  
Well, I have more chapters of this planned, so please review and let me know if you liked this.  
I have to say, after crying and screaming like mad last Monday, writing this was GREAT therapy, and I hope reading it will be too!_

_- _

"_Conga" by Gloria Estefan_

He wore a black casual suit. The top few buttons were opened; he opted not to don a tie that night. It had taken Tony nearly an hour to decide what to wear for their all-important second date. Even though right after their first date, he had asked if she wanted to go out again, Yesterday, Tony had cryptically "messaged" her computer at work to tell her to wear a comfortable dress, but he typed that he wouldn't disclose anymore details. He had to hold on to his desk when Michelle coyly smiled up at him, her acceptance to their next evening together, her smile drove him crazy.

He practically ran to her front door, not able to contain his excitement as to what he was surprising her with—besides the flowers that he had painstakingly chosen after 30 minutes of irritating the shop owner.

He felt himself take a sharp intake of the chilled night air when he saw her standing there, hand still on the doorknob she just threw open.The slinky black dress looked perfect as it clung to her petite figure, her mass of curls carelessly strewn about her face. Michelle's smile widened at Tony's positive response and invited him into her apartment. She shyly smiled as Tony remembered what he was holding in his left hand, and handed her a large bouquet of red roses. Michelle took them giddily and rewarded Tony with a cheerful welcome and a kiss on the cheek.

She hurriedly placed the flowers in a vase of water, and then turned to Tony. As they left the apartment, Michelle noticed the guiding hand on the small of her back; it felt warm and comforting to his touch. She smiled up at him and playfully inquired where he was taking her that was "such a surprise". Tony beamed down at her, and kissed her forehead, assuring her that it would be fun.

_Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
_

Fifteen minutes later, after holding hands and stealing glances at each other in Tony's plush car, he gave Michelle's hand a squeeze, announcing that they were "here". Tony loved the confused and frustrated look on Michelle's faces as she wondered where they were. This was a part of LA that she'd undoubtedly never been in before.

Tony helped her out of the car as he handed it over to the valet, which almost seemed out of place in such a dimly lit street. He nervously explained as they walked half a block, obviously aiming for a lit door, with no signs posted outside. "So, I know you've always been a dancer of sorts…" Michelle nodded, brows still furrowed as she looked furtively around her. "…And well, I've become somewhat a good 'mover' myself…" He could tell she was still clueless. And as the door loomed just in front of them, Tony could hardly wait to show her where they were. "…Well, here we are, I hope you'll like it…" he said as he opened the door for her, and hand once again on her back, led her through a candle-lit narrow hallway.

_Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat  
_

The music reached her ears before the thrill of everything else did. The hallway led to a great open room, a live band playing a Salsa song on a small stage, a dance floor busy with dancing couples, a bar in one corner, tables for two and four scattered across the room, all illuminated in dim, colorful lights. _How did he know?_ Michelle asked herself. "This is perfect, Tony!" Michelle beamed and threw her arms around his neck, planting a deep kiss on his lips. She hadn't been dancing for what felt like ages, and just being in this hidden dance-bar, Michelle knew she could just cut loose and have fun. And work on her dancing skills.

_Everybody gather 'round now  
Let your body feel the heat  
Don't you worry if you can't dance;  
Let the music move your feet  
_

The music pulsed through her body, and now it was her that led Tony through the throngs of milling people, actively watching the others dance to the loud, pulsating music. Michelle felt herself sway and walk in time with the insanely catchy rhythm and Spanish lyrics. They found a fairly secluded table and ordered drinks from a woman in a little red dress that periodically eyed Tony. Normally, this would have drove Michelle crazy, but Tony barely looked at the young brown-haired woman. He was intent on Michelle.

She felt the luckiest person in the world, and she was already imaging their third and fourth dates. She knew this was going to be a success. Tony had already coined her perfectly. How else could he have known that she used to love going out and dancing?

The song changed. Suddenly, mischeviouly, Michelle realized that she had no idea how good of a dancer Tony really was. It was too loud to really talk as they drank, so she half-smiled at him then set her half-full glass on the table. C'mon she mouthed to Tony, who was stunned as she took his hand and headed to the dance floor.

_It's the rhythm of the island, and like the sugar cane so sweet  
If you want to do the conga, you've got to listen to the beat  
_

They were in the middle of the dance floor before Michelle turned to face Tony. She couldn't help but see how great he looked in that black shirt, the top buttons opened just enough. Before she could register, she felt his arm on her waist and in his hand in hers, and they were gliding along with the other dancers. Tony couldn't believe how they fitted together when he held her so close, and how she almost predicted his step before he lifted his foot. Neither of the pair were exceptional dancers, but Tony was better than most men, and Michelle more agile than most people in general, and together, they could feel the now flirtatious and intense Tango music bringing them together.

_Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat  
_

They both realized how they danced perfectly together, and after only a few bars of music, they took notice of how close they stood, and it almost felt awkward. Michelle raised her eyes to meet Tony's and he spun her once twice before pulling her quickly back to him, her hand on his strong chest. They smiled and continued dancing, eyes locked, perfectly intent on their intimacy, it was a Tango, after all.

They were lost in the music and the thrill of dancing together, the song went on for a comfortable eternity. Michelle felt a burning heat wherever Tony's hand made contact with her torso, or shoulder, or once her leg in the daring moment when he dipped her backwards, and their eyes connected.

After the plunge, he slowly lifted her perpendicular again, going completely against the rapid timing of the music, slowing down their movements, articulating each second she was dependent on his support. She felt herself roll through each vertebrae of her flexible back and her body pressing urgently, forcefully against his as she came closer to standing.

Her hips, then her chest against his, she finally lifted her head upright. Michelle felt her hair totally wild around her, and she knew her cheeks were stained and splotched pink. But she didn't care. Her labored breaths felt even larger, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest… or was that Tony's? They were so close she couldn't differentiate the deep breaths or untamed heartbeats.

_Feel the fire of desire, as you dance the night away  
'Cause tonight were gonna party, 'til we see the break of day_

She was inches away from his face and his deep eyes were fastened on hers. Electricity shot through the both of them, they were oblivious to the quick moving couples around them. Time seemed to melt away, almost visibly.

Michelle only felt his arm tightly gripping her back, her hand clutching his waist, other hand on his muscular shoulder. Something flashed though her… desire? Whatever it was, it was all Michelle or Tony could feel while trapped in that passionate moment.

_Better get yourself together, and hold on to what you've got  
Once the music hits your system, there's no way your gonna stop  
_

The song ended with a bang of some kind of chime and the couples let go of each other to applaud the band, the singer taking a bow, and sitting on a chair to wipe his sweaty brow. But they stood intertwined another moment—still watching the other, utterly entranced, neither eager to let go, both wishing they hadn't let that opportunity slip by. _Opportunity for what? _Neither knew, but it had felt so right...

Mere seconds later the rest of the band, minus the singer starting a new song, a slow, lyrical one. Easily—as thought they'd done it for years—Tony pulled Michelle frighteningly close to him, arm fixed around her mid-back, other arm weakly bent at his side, fingers linked with hers. Her head automatically rested on his upper chest, her arm strewn across one of his. They swayed together, in slow sweeping motions, so unlike their previous raging, sensual dance.

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat  
_

They listened to their partner's breaths, which slowly steadied as the song wore on. When she felt her breathing had leveled enough, Michelle lifted her lips to Tony's ear. "Thank you, this is amazing," she whispered. She felt Tony tighten his grip around her and he turned his head, they were incredibly close again.

He stopped the gentle movements of their dancing. "Anything," she saw more than heard him say. And in an instant his lips were upon hers and her hands on his face. She felt the kiss, it was just as powerful as theirs a little over a week ago in the abandoned hallway of CTU. The intensity grew and his hands burned the skin on her sides, through the thin material of her dress. Everything froze except their blinding kiss. Michelle knew then that she never wanted him to stop…

_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga_


End file.
